fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
James Lampard
James Lampard Marshal Lieutenant James Lampard (1650-1711) Lampard was a general of the Piggian Kingdom under the Reign of King Oliver III. In 1677, Sir Lampard rose to the status of an earl by his role in the Second Invasion from Kingdom of Wolfia. Lampard eventually earned the rank of marshal lieutenant in 1691 from his role in the Defeat of Wolfia and the territorial expansion of the Piggian Kingdom. After the retirement from the military, Lampard lived the rest of his life in his home town, Lampton. Background and Early life James Lampard was born in spring, 1650 at Lampton to a noble family with ties to Sir John the Foxe, a renowned military strategist. Lampard was the sixth and the youngest child of Baron Ashton Lampard and Mary Sheep, daughter of Baron Joseph Sheep. At the age of six, James Lampard showed his proficiency in chess. Sir Ashton Lampard sent James to attend Sir John the Foxe’s Grand Hall institution in the capital city until the age of 17. After his graduation from Grand Hall, Lampard was given the rank of lieutenant in the 35th Regiment Piggian Archers. In the First Invasion by Kingdom of Wolfia, Lampard showed outstanding skills from planning food supplies to military strategies. In 1668, an 8,000-strong Wolfian army advanced toward Anton, located east of Lampton. Lampard planned and defeated the Wolfians using Anton’s rocky terrains. In 1669, Lampard was promoted to captain. The Second Invasion of the Wolfian Kingdom Following the second invasion of the Wolfian Kingdom in July of 1676, Lampard’s regiment was sent to defend the border separating the Piggian Kingdom and the Wolfian Kingdom. The 20,000-strong Wolfians pushed past the defense and captured the city of Easton. Lampard’s regiment and the remaining army retreated to Anton. In September, 1676, the Wolfian army marched toward Anton for a second time. Lampard successfully devised a plan to stall the Wolfian army for Piggian reinforcements. In early spring of 1677, under Duke Keepard, the Piggian Kingdom defeated the Wolfians. James Lampard was promoted to corporal lieutenant and awarded the title of earl. The Defeat of Wolfia Following the defensive war against Wolfia, the Piggian Kingdom bolstered its army. In 1685, the Piggian army grew to the size of 40,000. In late winter, 1687, King Oliver III made Duke Keepard marshal and Lampard marshal lieutenant to lead an army of 30,000 in the kingdom’s campaign against Wolfia. In 1688, the Piggian army succeeded in its breach of Wampton, a western city of Wolfia. The Piggian army advanced further to claim the city of Kenton, a city east of Wampton in 1689. However, the Piggian army met its challenge at the Red River, west of Wolfia’s capital city. In 1690, King Leonard of Wolfia ordered Duke Hyde to assemble an army of 18,000 strong to challenge the Piggian army. The Battle of Red River became a deadlock. In Wolfia’s royal court, Duke Hyde of Wolfia was known to frequently challenge his subordinates Earl Leopard and Earl Keep. In early spring of 1691, Duke Keepard induced Duke Hyde’s lieutenant, Earl Leopard into betraying Wolfia. Earl Leopard learned Duke Hyde’s habits and servants from his visits to Duke Hyde’s castle. In April, 1691, Earl Leopard secretly held Duke Hyde’s cook, Ingsia’s family hostage and ordered Ingsia to use poison mushrooms for Duke Hyde’s food. Shortly after, Duke Hyde fell ill and passed away. The Wolfian army was thrown into disarray. In May of 1691, the Piggian army broke through the Wolfian defense and captured King Leonard at his royal castle in Alton, Wolfia’s capital city. The Kingdom of Piggia annexed Wolfia upon its surrender. Lampard became duke for his honorary service to the kingdom. Late Life Lampard devoted his life in military career. However, he decided to retire from military duties and lived the rest of his life in Lampton as a duke. Lampard married Dianne Goat, Baron Xavier Goat’s daughter, and had six children. In 1711, Lampard died of a heart attack. The kingdom held an honorary funeral for Lampard and named him “Lampard the Duke of Strategies.” By: Ethan Huynh